dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lingering Lovers
|Romaji = Ringeringu robāzu|Other Names = Wandering Lonely Heart|Type = High-tier Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Nightmare Loneliness|Abilities = Unknown Shadow Walking Immense Strength Intangibility Precise amnesia Shadow Consuming|Wielder(s) = Unknown}}Lingering Lovers ( ), also known as Lingering Lonely Heart, is an apparently hostless, wandering Sacred Gear in RxR: The Red Riot, and one of the causes of innumeral supernatural occurances in the story and one of the reasons for Issei's investigations in Kagami town. A high-tier, independent Sacred Gear, its powers, host or intentions are unknown, but it seems to have some interest in both Issei and Vali. It is later confirmed that it is simply a lackey of Kokuto Kurokami. Profile One of the first Sacred Gears seen in the fanfic, Lingering Lovers is an apparently hostless, wandering Sacred Gear that seems to walk aimlessly around Kagami town and terrorize passerbys with its unsettling appearance and despair-indulcing stance, although once they are out of the person's focus, it ceases to exist in their minds nigh-instantly. Issei Hyoudou was send to investigate and take care of the source of the supernatural encouters people were having in Kagami town, and once in there he not only meets Miyuki Himura, he takes note of a possible Sacred Gear and its host in the town, making it his base of operations for the time being. Appearance The Sacred Gear, unlike the most weapon-like appearance of its kind, takes the shape of a tall, dark-colored muskeeter of jester-like attires and long-brimmed hat while also carrying a golden arrow in its right hand. While no living being is able to touch it, it is able to interact with its surroundings. Abilities A mysterious, seemingly autonomous Sacred Gear, Lingering Lovers' main abilities, limitations or forms are currently unknown to even the Grigori archives, although it is considered a highly dangerous, high-tier Sacred Gear due to its secondary abilities alone. Issei describes it as a "living shadow", as Lingering Lovers is unable to be either physically or magically harmed, any damaged tried on it will be rendered null as the walking shadow will only bypass its shadowy, dark figure like if anything had happened to it all. Despite this seeming intangibility, Lingering Lovers is still not able to be completely immaterial, as it climbs up walls and bypass doors in order to reach from one point to another. Also, while unable to be harmed or even touched by others, the Sacred Gear is able to touch and even harm other beings as it plummeled Miyuki with a barrage of punches while the latter was helpless trying to fight back as his punches would instead pass through it. The extend of its physical prowess is unknown, but it was able to shatter Issei's Balance breaker armor and break an entire tree with a single kick once proven a threat. However, the Sacred Gear appears to be docile otherwise, only acting in self-defense. Another passive ability it has is that of precise amnesia, as all beings once losing sight of it will almost instantly forget of its existence like they never have seen it in the first place, making them wondering their wounds and damages in case engaging in combat with the Sacred Gear and walked pass from it. While they are able to remember its existence and all the memories of it once looked again, once it is out of their line of sight, they will again forget the sacred Gear's existence. However, the most dangerous ability of Lingering Lovers is the ability to consume other people's shadow. Once considered a major threat, the Sacred Gear will first immobilize its target in the point between light and shadows and, once in reach, will extend its hand to the person's shadow and devour it whole, leaving its victims shadowless, being specially dangerous to shadow-based Sacred Gears users like Night Reflection and Canis Lycaon since it can consume their sacred gears, ripping them off their hosts and eventually killing them. Drawbacks The Sacred Gear is rather docile and innofensive if not disturbed. While its presence and appearance are unsettling to even those related to the supernatural world, Lingering Lovers will not harm or even aknowledge those that cross its path unless provoked, merely phasing through living beings and bypassing obstacles instead. If this its normal behavior or caused by its unknown user it is unknown. While Lingering Lovers is an autonomous Sacred Gear, its walking pattern is extremely limited: The sacred Gear can only move on the line between shadows and lines, meaning that while it is almost peerless in direct combat, it cannot reach or harm those who hide themselves in either the shadows or light, being also unable to consume their shadows in such state, meaning it can also be fooled or misdirected by controlling the shadows it walks, although if no source of light its in the vicinity, it'll only put itself dormant in the shadows until a new is found. Forms Unknown Balance Breaker From the little information Grigori has about this Sacred Gear, it is said that Lingering Lovers has a Balance Breaker, but all details of it otherwise are currently unknown. Behind the scenes * Image and appearance based on Chariot Requiem from JoJo's part 5: vento Aureo. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items